Ron Weasley - Top Cop
by Alana Granger
Summary: *finished* An episode of the show, Ron Weasley - Top Cop *Please* r/r?


a/n Hey guys! Well, I kind of went in to a slump so I decided to write this short story! Sorry if the formatting is confusing, ( it might not work ). It's only one chapter, so I will be able to go back to my other story 'Apeone!' ( go read it! ) so just enjoy Ron Wealsey Top Cop.  
  
Summery: This is an episode of Ron Weasley Top Cop. The adventures are real but they have been made into a tv show too.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I do own the little boy, the mother, NeoElites, and the idea of Ron Weasley -Top Cop, but J.K.R. owns Ron Weasley himself.  
  
  
  
Ron Weasley - Top Cop  
  
  
  
"Oh! Mommy! Look Ron Weasley's coming on! Can I watch it? Please Mommy?" asked a little boy in a house in Godric's Hollow.  
  
"Sure." mummbled the mother, not really listening.  
  
The little boy turned on the televition and switched the chanele to 15, where a show was just starting........  
  
  
  
  
  
He's adventurous, he's misgiveous, he was quiddich captian and head boy at school, and now he is an arur in the Ministry, he's Ron Weasley - Top Cop  
  
  
  
Setting - The Leaky Cauldron  
  
Characters - Mystrious man, man serving drinks, people eating, and the one and only, Ron Weasley.  
  
Man serving drinks ( Tom ) - Hey Weasley, want some Butter Beer?  
  
Ron - Sure Tom.  
  
Tom hands Ron a Butter Beer. Then a mob of girls ran in to the pub yelling, 'Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley!' over and over again. Ron stands up and sneaks in the the bathroom, annoyed that the girls could have ruined his job. For, he, was not at the pub for no reason, he had a job to do. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a pocket comunicator. he typed in the numbers 2 2 2 2 1 8 1 9. A face appeared on the screen of the comunicator. His boss.  
  
Ron - Hey boss, the girls almost ruined it. I got away from them but the guy is now suspitious.  
  
Boss - He is still in there just get him here! Alive! You tend to shoot, shoot again then when everybody's dead shoot one last time.  
  
Ron - Fine I'll bring him back - alive.  
  
Boss - Ok the girls left now just go get him! No more of this under-cover stuff. And remember - ALIVE.  
  
Ron - Okay boss. Alive. Bye.  
  
Ron Went out into the main room of the bar. He walked behind a Man wearing a floor lengh trench coat, sunglasses and a a long brimed hat. Ron reached in his other pocket and pulled out a silk cloth. Roon put a end in each hand and silently but the cloth over the mans mouth. The man did not try to screem, and did not stuggle. It was like he was exspecting it and wanted it to happen. Ron tuged on the silk pulling th man back into the shadows. He then dissaperated with the man.  
  
Ron appered with the Man in a Ministry office. His boss walked in the office.  
  
Boss - Alive. Good.  
  
Ron - I'll take him in for questioning. Veritiserim?  
  
Boss - Yes  
  
Ron brought the man it to a pure white room. and forced the man into a chair. He then chained him in. He then poured a potion down the man's thout.  
  
Ron - Are you a death eater?  
  
Man - Yes  
  
Ron - Name?  
  
Man - Harry. Harry potter  
  
Ron gasped.  
  
Ron - Why?  
  
Harry - I am a spy, for Dumbledore.  
  
Ron - Were have you been all these years?  
  
Harry - Training or at death eater meetings.  
  
Ron - Training for what and with who?  
  
Harry Training with Dumbledore and training to become an NeoElite.  
  
Ron -A NeoElite! Wow. Hold on and stay here. I will be right back.  
  
Ron ran out of the room a right to the fire place.  
  
Ron - Dumbledore!  
  
Dumbledore - Ron? Ron Weasley? What's the matter?  
  
Ron - What's the matter? What's the Matter! My old best friend, who just happens to be the person who almost killed you-know-who, is a death eater and is training to be a NeoElite!  
  
Dumbledore -Ron, calm down. Bring Harry and your self here and I will explain everything.  
  
Ron ran in to the white room and grabed Harry. He then ran back to the fire place and put some floo powder in. Then he jumped in.  
  
Ron - Dumbledore's study!  
  
Ron and Harry fell out of Dumbledore's fire place.  
  
Ron - He's under Veritiserum  
  
Dumbledore - Well you see, Ron, ten years ago, Harry and I went up to the mountain of Elite. We found out that if you studied there for 10 years you could have what you wished for most, beside bringing people back to life. So we went there I was is mentor and I helped train him. He has just finished his training but he couldn't do his wish inless he was a death eater because....  
  
Ron - Because his greatest wish was to kill Voldemort! And he had to become a death eater to get to him!  
  
Dumbledore - Exactly! And it looks like he is coming out of the Veritisurom trance now.....  
  
Harry - Hey! What happened were am I? Ron!  
  
Dumbledore - I'll explain everything  
  
Dumbledore explained everything about the NeoElites, and Voltemort.  
  
Dumbledore - So at the next death eater meeting Harry will do it and Voltemort will be no more.  
  
And Harry did just that at the next death eater meeting.......  
  
Scene Change  
  
Voltemort - And so Harry Potter is now officialy dead, in my mind. He has not been seen in 10 years and.....  
  
But he was intrupted because a large cloud suddenly came down out of the sky and reveled a man.  
  
Man on cloud - Volo Volo Volo Tomo Tomo Tomo Molo Molo Molo Rolo Rolo Rolo  
  
A bolt of lighting came out of the cloud and hit Voltemort. The man and the cloud dissapears. Harry takes off his mask and says....  
  
Harry - And that's why you don't mess with Harry potter.  
  
He then walked away and Ron and Dum,bledore apeared walking away next to him.  
  
Thank you for watching this episode of Ron Weasley - Top Cop This was filmed 5 years after the original event  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wow! That was a great episode! I love that show!" said the little boy after the show.  
  
"Yeah! It was great!" said the mother, who just happened to be Mrs. Potter  
  
  
  
  
  
a/n Yes! I finished it! In about a day! Wow! Please don't aask who the mother is, i'm giving her no name cause I don't really have a ship so yeah. Anyway please review!  
  
Alana Granger 


End file.
